Daughter of the Future
by SnowyAxolotl
Summary: A mysterious letter arrives at Fairy Tail for Wendy and it's from her real parents...from the future. Determined to uncover the truth behind the letter, Wendy, along with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray and Jellal?, set off to locate them. However, amongst the shadow's lies an old foe ready to strike at any given time.
1. The Letter

**The Letter**

"There seem to be a lot more jobs today." Wendy stated as her and Carla examined the request board.

"It must be because of Natsu's last mission." Carla said. "I heard he over did it, like usual, and ended up destroying half a town and an entire mountain."

"Natsu really amazing, isn't he?" Wendy's eyes lit up.

"You shouldn't be admiring him for that though." Carla sighed. "Maybe you can take after someone like Erza or Lucy?"

"Erza or Lucy?" Wendy repeated.

She began to remember the times she spent with them wherever they went out on jobs. Erza typically has no people skills and tends to be violent towards others. Lucy does have people skills but isn't that strong of a wizard..at least not yet. Erza, on the other hand, is really strong but it's also her weakness when it comes to fighting. The last time she fought she took out an entire building with one small punch. Lucy, however can't even open a jar of peanut butter for a client and relied on Taurus to do it; only for him to gawk at Lucy's chest.

Wendy began to feel her upper chest where her breasts should be. It wasn't fair that all the other girls in the guild had large breasts and she was stuck with nothing. It just made her feel...insignificant.

"Wendy, how about this one?" Carla asked, bringing her a paper. "80,000 jewels to get windmills working again."

"I don't know." Wendy said. "I'm not sure I'd be cut out for it."

"Oh come on Wendy." Natsu said, walking up to the both of them. "You're a Sky Dragon Slayer and they need to fans turning again. This sounds like an easy job."

"For her maybe." Lucy said behind him.

"Hi Natsu-san, Lucy-san!" Wendy said cheerfully. "How did your last job go?"

"Let's just say…" Lucy began pulling Happy out of her bag. "It went the usual routine."

Wendy and Carla both looked at the blue cat who was suckling on a fish. The top of his head was poofed up into an afro and part of the hair on his tail was missing. Tears were running down his eyes when the two realized that the fish he was holding was almost burnt to crisp.

"Natsu, you need to take better care of your jobs." Erza said. "We can't have you draining all of Fairy Tail's money."

"But Cana takes about a third of the budget for her drinking." Natsu pointed out.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Cana yelled. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Natsu, it's not nice to blame other people...no matter what they do." Mirajane said as she approached them.

Natsu folded his arms and turned his back like a child would. Erza became furious and bopped the top of his head, causing Gray to laugh before he got hit too.

"Wendy, this just came in for you." Mirajane said handing her the letter.

"Who's it from?"

"I wish I knew." Mirajane said apologetically before walking away.

"Open it up and see what it says." Lucy said.

Wendy opened up the letter and slowly read it. But it didn't take long for her to start crying as she dropped the letter and fell to the ground.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Erza asked.

Lucy picked up the letter and read it out loud.

_Wendy, X820_

_We hope that when you receive this letter, you will be old enough to understand the important instructions to follow. We also hope that whoever found you has helped you along your path and that you are happy with the choices you have made and the one choice we have made. I'm sure this is all confusing but rest assure when you reach the spot, everything will make sense._

_Follow the railway from Magnolia until you reach the location 100 meters away from Hargeon Port. Do not take the train. If you take the train, you'll miss the spot. Underneath the tracks there should be a small chest containing a scroll. Don't open it until you get to Margaret Town where a man named M can lead you to the Vortex. There, read the scroll. Everything should make sense of who we are, where you came from and how you ended up where you are today._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Why would Wendy's parents just suddenly write her a letter?" Lucy wondered.

"The question is, why is it written in blood?" Erza asked, closely examining it.

"That's not all, look at the year it was written."

"X820? But, this year is X798." Erza said.

"Then that means this was written in the future?"

"Sweet, let's just go there and meet Wendy's parents then." Natsu said casually.

"Natsu you idiot." Gray said. "You can't fast forward into the future."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Natsu asked, getting face to face with Gray.

"Says me and everyone else." Erza said sternly, breaking the two up. "Now listen, we have to decide on what to do with this letter."

"May I say-"

"Maybe we could follow it?" Lucy suggested, interrupting Wendy.

"How about we throw it away?" Gray asked. "Sounds like a prank to me."

"Maybe if I jus-"

"No one would write a letter in possibly their own blood." Erza said. "It seems like a desperate move. Maybe they were in trouble?"

"But why give away Wendy?" Lucy wondered.

"It's obvious." Natsu said proudly.

"It is?" Happy asked.

"Yep." Natsu smiled. "The reason they gave her away was clearly to become a super warrior to fight for the future."

"I don't even think that's close." Gray said; everyone feeling a large sweat drop fall from their foreheads.

"Why don't we let Wendy decide what to do with the letter?" Erza suggested.

"Of course." Lucy snapped her fingers. "Wendy, what do _you _want to do?"

Wendy began to shake a little from nervousness. Everyone was nearing in on her, waiting for an answer. Carla didn't seem to know what to do either and Happy was preoccupied with getting Carla a fish, like usual.

"If it's okay with everyone." Wendy began to speak. "I-I would like to see where this takes us."

"Alright!" Natsu shouted. "Let's go!"

"He does realize we have to take a train, right?" Gray asked.

Lucy shook her head. "We have to walk."

"What?"

"It says it in the letter Gray." Erza said, holding the letter for him to read.

"Wendy, if we do end up meeting your parents, I'd like to give them some advice on writing directions." Gray sighed.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know it's just the first chapter too but I hope you guys will get into this. I thought it seemed like an interesting story circling around Wendy (one of my favorite characters). Be sure to leave a review and don't forget to hit that follow button or the favorite one or maybe both...you know what do everything. Heiwa!**


	2. Road of Questions

**Road of Questions**

_Carla scanned the entire room until she saw a familiar blue hair girl, sitting on the ground crying. In front of her were two shadowy figures comforting her; one giving her a hug while the other gently rubbed the top of her head._

"_Wendy, why are you crying?" She asked._

_Wendy didn't respond as the tears continued down her face. She slowly turned around but instead of sadness, Carla could see a small smile beginning to take form._

Carla immediately stopped as everyone else continued to walk ahead. Natsu and Happy were playing on the train tracks with Lucy trying to get them off. Erza and Gray stood on the other side, scanning the area for any signs of the chest mentioned in the letter. Wendy was the only one to notice something was wrong and turned around to check on her.

"Carla, are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, I-I'm fine. I just thought I saw a spider." Carla lied in response.

"Spider? Where?!" Wendy panicked as she jumped in the air.

"Finally a monster to fight!" Natsu said happily, his fists burning with fire.

"Natsu, there's no spider around here." Lucy told him. "They only come out at night...at least I hope they do."

"I just hope there aren't any around here." Wendy frightfully said.

"Don't worry." Erza said calmly. "Nothing will hurt us."

Not a second later, something caught the Titania's eyes, causing her to bring out one of her giant swords and slam in on the train tracks. The force was intense enough to cause Happy and Carla to be pushed back and nearly pick Lucy's skirt up all the way.

"What did you do that for?!" Lucy hollered angrily.

"I saw...a ladybug." Erza said coldly. "It was trying to hurt Wendy."

"Ladybugs and spiders are two different things!" Lucy yelled.

"Listen Carla," Wendy said sweetly, "We can stop and take a break if you'd like."

"No, we can keep going." Carla said firmly.

"I think we should take one." Gray said. "After all, it's been two hours. I think some rest will help if we're to be looking for this thing."

"Gray's right." Erza agreed. "Let's all take a short rest and continue later."

"At least I can take a minute to relax." Lucy said. "Hey Gray, can you make like an ice chair?"

"I can do something even better." Gray smirked as he put his hands together.

His hands soon began to generate ice magic and before long he placed them on the ground, forming a slanted wall; creating a large shaded area for everyone.

"Wow. Amazing!" Wendy said.

"You did great, Gray." Erza patted his back, only to knock him on the ground.

"Now I can relax in the shade." Lucy yawned.

Gray smirked as all the girls went under the slanted ice wall he created. The only people who didn't go under were Natsu and Happy who were too busy trying to count the wooden planks on the tracks.

* * *

"So Wendy, were you really born in the future?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure." Wendy twiddled her thumbs together. "I knew when Grandeeny found me, there was a note left with me. However, I never got the chance to read it. Whenever I asked if I could read it, she would tell me it got blown away in the wind or she accidentally ripped it with her claws."

"Natsu, what about you?" Lucy asked. "Is it possible you were born in the future too?"

"No way. I remember everything from when I was first born." Natsu said in a cool tone.

"You do?" Wendy and Lucy both asked in shock.

"Yep." Natsu winked. "I remember it like it was yesterday. First, Igneel laid an egg and soon I came out of it. End of story."

Lucy and Wendy both looked a little annoyed from the story while Natsu grinned. Erza didn't pay any mind to it and Happy and Carla were too busy eating their favorite snacks: fish and tea. Gray seemed to be the only one rolling his eyes.

"Baka. You weren't born from an egg, especially a dragon's egg." Gray said.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu argued. "Then I'll prove it too you!"

"How?" Gray smirked.

"When I find Igneel, I'll ask him and he'll tell you that I was born from a dragon's egg."

"Those two really get at it on the tiniest of subjects." Lucy commented as she watched Natsu and Gray butt heads with each other.

"So anyway, Wendy, why do you think your parents sent you to the past? Something must've happened for them to make a decision like that." Erza changed back to the original subject.

"I-I'm not sure." Wendy began to shake. "Was it my fault that they had to do this?"

"Don't think like that Wendy." Erza hugged her. "You have to realize that they must've done it for a good reason to protect your future."

"Really?" Wendy sniffed.

"I would do the same for my daughter if her future was in danger."

"You mean send her to the past?" Lucy asked.

"Anything that's necessary."

"Who even says the letter was real?" Gray asked. "For all we know it could still be a prank."

"Gray, watch your mouth." Erza scowled. "Wendy don't listen to him."

"But what if he's right?" Wendy began to tear up.

"Honestly child, there is no reason to get so worked up over a letter." Carla said sternly.

"Aye, you can't eat paper." Happy said.

"That's not what I meant." Wendy sighed.

Lucy turned to see Natsu thinking deeply about something. This was a surprise to her as he isn't one to think much. Gray even notice and wasn't sure what to do.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy cried. "Why are you making that face?"

"I'm thinking about something." Natsu replied.

"What?!" Happy screamed. "Is it infectious? Will I get the thinking too?"

"I don't think it's a disease." Lucy awkwardly smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Erza asked.

"What Wendy's parents would look like."

"Hmm, good question." Erza said, putting on the same thinking face as Natsu.

Natsu and Erza both began to think of two midgets with blue hair. The man had a blue beard that reached to the ground while the woman kept her hair in two pony tails like how Wendy does hers.

"I don't think they look like that." Lucy said, feeling like she knew what they were thinking.

"Anyway, I think we've rested enough for now." Erza said standing up. "Come on, let's get going."

As the group began to head out again, a mysterious man, far away, zoomed in on them with a long magical telescope. Only his mouth could be seen from under the hooded cloak he wore as he continued to watch Natsu and the others continue their journey.

"Looks like those two were right." He grinned. "Maybe I'll let them eat...but then again, you have to keep your prisoners in line." He laughed as the telescope disappeared.

**Wow guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. I had no idea this would get some attention. Be sure to keep it up and also tell your friends too. By the way, was that slow enough Ash Lite? Please pm if it was or not and I'll see what I can do to fix it. Other than that, please leave a review and favorite this. Heiwa!**


	3. The Secret Scroll

**The Secret Scroll**

"Alright, the chest should be around here, somewhere." Erza said as she examined the train tracks.

"How do we know this is 100 meters though?" Lucy asked.

Erza smiled. "I know the perfect way."

Without hesitating, Erza grabbed Natsu and threw him up into the air. Then, without moving, a large hammer appeared in her hands, causing Natsu to panic; his eyes turning solid white, his sweat running fast down his head.

"Wait, Erza….!" Lucy yelled but was too late.

Erza swung the giant hammer, making contact with Natsu, and launching him towards Hargeon Port. Happy immediately followed after him, crying out about Erza being mean. Gray began to laugh and Wendy looked terrified that she might be next.

"Make sure you measure how far we are!" Erza shouted before Natsu disappeared out of sight. "Now then, shall we start digging?"

"Was that necessary?" Lucy asked unconvinced.

"Yes, it was the only way we made sure we measured properly." Erza stated.

"Hey why didn't we just take a train to Hargeon then walk 100 meters from Hargeon to the spot?" Wendy asked.

Erza's proud face was taken over by her starting to sulk that she didn't think of the idea.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to sit and wait for that idiot to come back." Gray said as he took his shirt off.

* * *

Jellal and Meredy stopped in the middle of the empty alleyway. All around was nothing but garbage; from rotten food to rats to useless junk. But, that didn't seem to both him; including the smell as Meredy held her nose shut.

"Jellal." She said, her nose pinched. "What's the matter?"

"I...I just felt a dark presence. Almost familiar, but from where?" Jellal responded.

"Well let's think about it somewhere else. This place stinks."

"Sorry. Oh, by the way, you have a rat on your shoe."

Meredy jumped straight into the air, letting out a loud squeal as the rat came into view. She soon ran past Jellal and out of the alleyway leaving him with the terrified rodent.

"To think it's been almost a year since we lost Ultear." He sighed. "Now it's just the two of us."

* * *

"Oh good, you're finally back Natsu." Erza said as she tossed him a shovel. "Start digging."

"You expect me to dig after you batted me 100 meters away like that?!" Natsu yelled.

"Hmm, so we are in the right spot." Erza said, ignoring Natsu's complaints.

Before Natsu could speak again, Gray angrily threw his shovel down and walked away from the hole he was making. Lucy and Wendy both became terrified as it caught Erza's glaring eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erza demanded.

"Back to the guild." Gray replied. "This is pointless. There is no chest with a scroll out here and Wendy's parents certainly didn't write that letter."

Wendy began to tear up and started to cry after hearing Gray's words. Lucy soon ran over to her to comfort, angrily looking at Gray. Natsu was angrily looking at Gray as well but the only furious one was Erza. Magic began seeping out of her body and her eyes turned complete red, her face darkened from the shadows of her hair; giving her the look of a demon.

"How dare you make Wendy cry." Erza coldly said as she equiped a sword. "Gray, you better apologize or run. You have five seconds."

"Oh please, like you're really…."

"5….."

"You're bluffing it's all a bluff."

"4….."

Gray began to sweat as Erza counted three then two. Before she could say one, Gray ran up to Wendy and got on his hands and knees, surprising the young dragon slayer.

"Wendy...I'm sorry." He said. His voice shaky from the fear Erza instilled on him. "I didn't mean what I said, it was the heat. Please forgive me."

Wendy sniffed and wiped her eye before nodding her head in accepting his apology. Gray let out a sigh of relief after Erza's sword disappeared. Natsu seemed disappointed that Gray didn't get the crap beaten out of him and went straight to digging.

"Say, Erza." Lucy said.

"What Lucy. Do you want to defy me too?"

"No! I mean, isn't it weird that we haven't seen the chest yet?"

"That's true." Wendy agreed. "We've dug really deep holes too that we'll need Natsu's fire to lighten them up."

Erza began to ponder after hearing their words. She knew they were right but what if they got closer to the chest and didn't realize it. Walking back-and-forth she began running the letter through her head, trying to think of any clues that might help them find the chest.

"_No, that isn't until after we have the scroll." _She thought.

Hours passed as Erza continued to think through their plans of finding the chest. Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Carla all were hanging around a small campfire with food being roasted above. Next to them were two deep holes that reached down deeper than they could see; even with Natsu's flames.

Just as Erza felt digging was hopeless she looked at the train tracks and noticed two planks welded together. The other planks on the tracks were single planks but the two that caught her eye were placed together, almost on purpose.

Without thinking, Erza pulled out her strongest sword and slammed it down on the tracks; scarring everyone and blowing out the fire. Happy ducked behind Lucy and Wendy grabbed Carla while Natsu and Gray got ready to fight. However, their moods changed when they found Erza holding a chest as the smoke settled.

"I found it!" Erza proudly stated.

* * *

"I can't believe you thought a sewer system was better than that alleyway." Meredy said as she climbed out of the manhole.

"What, you said find a better spot." Jellal replied.

"I meant somewhere that doesn't smell like Kain when he would wake up!" Meredy yelled.

"Who's Kain?"

"You know the voodoo guy from Grimoire He…. You know what it doesn't even matter. Now do you feel the magic presence here?"

Jellal took a moment to survey his surroundings and focus. Where they were right now was a small secluded spot, possibly unknown to the locals. The entire area was surround by four walls that were connected to buildings with only the moon as their light.

"Nope." He smiled. "And you know what that means."

"We have to….go back...down...the….sewer." Meredy sulked.

"Yep." Jellal grinned. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

"Grrr." Erza said loudly as she struggled to open the chest. "Why won't this stupid thing open?!"

"Maybe it needs a key." Natsu suggested. "Quick, Lucy, use one of your keys!"

"That's not how they work!" Lucy said.

"Maybe we can freeze the chest." Gray said as he shot ice at the lock only for it to bounce off and hit Natsu.

"What's the big idea, frost brain!?" Natsu angrily yelled.

"Stop talking retard. You had that one coming to you for a long time." Gray said.

Gray soon felt the full force of Natsu's fist, on fire, as he went flying into one of the deep holes they dug.

"Um, maybe we can ask it nicely?" Wendy asked.

"Please Wendy, it's a lock not a person." Carla said.

"Maybe we should give it fish." Happy suggested, paw raised high in the air.

"Locks don't eat." Carla sighed.

"Then let's try this!" Natsu said as his fist went straight for the lock. "Karyū no Tekken!"

Natsu's fist immediately drew back and punched himself in the face, sending him falling into the same hole Gray was just getting out from.

"Baka." Gray mumbled.

Erza sighed as she dropped the chest, while still watching the lock, hoping it would break from the fall. However, even the simplest break didn't work which made her depressed as she dropped to the ground, sulking at her lost.

"Beaten by a chest." She sulked.

"I don't think that's something you should be upset about." Lucy tried to cheer her up.

"Maybe there is something written in the letter that will help." Wendy said as she pulled it out.

Opening it up, her finger slit against the side of the paper, cutting it and allowing a small drop of blood to come out and onto the paper.

Suddenly, words began to appear in ancient letter writing; surprising the young girl as she tried to read what it said.

_**איצט עפענען דיר קאַסטן צו וואָס דיין סיקריץ ליגן**_

"Ms. Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you read this?" Wendy handed her the letter.

"I...I don't believe it!" Lucy said shocked.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"This is first century Norvic writing."

"What's that?" Natsu asked, finally getting out from the hole.

"It was an ancient civilization that went extinct around the year X300." Erza said. "They happen to specialize in time magic."

"Time magic?" Gray asked, curious to learn more.

"Like Ultear's magic, they could manipulate and objects lifespan from the first time it was created to when it ends."

"You know a lot about them, Erza." Wendy said happily.

"Well, I did study up on Lost Magic after our fight with Grimoire Heart." Erza said proudly.

"So can you decipher this then?" Lucy asked as she handed her the paper.

"Of course." Erza said.

Moments went by as she examined the piece of paper with a smile on her face. Everyone knew she wanted to win her fight with the unbreakable lock but also that she couldn't decipher the message, based on the sweat running down her face.

"How about I test you, Lucy." She lied as she gave Lucy the paper back. "Go on, let's see what you know."

"Um, okay?" Lucy said questioning Erza's motive. "Geschlossen in der Vergangenheit ; in der Zukunft offen."

Suddenly, the lock on the chest opened up and revealed a small scroll with the symbol of time written on it. The scroll was no bigger than Happy or Carla and weighed about the same as Lucy's key-chain. Erza picked up the scroll and placed it among her large luggage cart; full from her recent travels to necessary items required for long trips.

"This is great, now let's get going to Margaret Town." Erza said happily. "To the train!"

"Not that monster again!" Natsu yelped.

"Is it just me or am I curious to why Wendy's blood managed to reveal the secret writing?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it was addressed to her." Gray said. "So...I guess it's possible that her real parents did send this." Gray mumbled off, hoping no one would hear.

"Gray, that's so nice of you." Lucy smiled. "Come on, let's grab Natsu and get going."

"Fine." Gray sighed as the two dragged a struggling Natsu with them to Hargeon Port.

**Sorry this took me so long. School and work it's really just a big negative impact on writing for fun...and so it writers block but hey at least I didn't abandon my stories like other authors so I at least get that much. Anyway, seeing as things are now for Team Natsu, things are probably just beginning. Funny how Jellal and Meredy are stuck with each other searching for the familiar magic.**

**Be sure to leave a review and don't forget to share this with your many many wonderful sometimesyouwanttohitthemupsidetheheadwithachairtwotimes friends. By the way the translation to the phrase was Closed in the past; opened in the future. Pretty cool huh? And the weird writing was entirely made up and I don't even know what it means. Anyway that's about it. Heiwa!**


	4. Margaret Town

**Margaret Town**

"Ugh." Natsu groaned. "I don't ever want to ride another stupid train."

"When it comes to vehicles you're so pathetic." Gray muttered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"At least it wasn't a long ride." Wendy said cheerfully.

"You fell asleep, remember?" Carla replied.

"At least you got sleep, I had to constantly keep alert to whether if Natsu would explode or not." Lucy complained.

"Enough everyone!" Erza demanded causing everyone to stand in a line facing her. Natsu was the only one lying on the ground, attempting to regain himself. "Now, our job is to find this man named M here; so I need everyone completely focused."

"But how do we find this guy?" Gray asked. "It's not like the letter said anything specific."

Erza smirked. "We'll split up into two teams."

"Huh?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"It's simple." Erza said, sure of herself. "If we split into two teams, then we can search the town in order to find him easier."

"Couldn't we just ask the Blue Pegasus guild for help?" Lucy asked.

"No." Erza said in a cold tone. "I'd rather they not get involved….especially that Ichiya." She shook just saying his name. "So these will be the teams. Team Red will compose of me, Wendy, Carla and Gray. Team B will be Natsu, Happy and Lucy."

"Why do they get the cool team name?" Natsu asked, finally back on his feet.

"I don't think that's what you're supposed to be asking." Lucy said.

"I think Carla and I should have our own team!" Happy shouted in protest.

Before he could give his reasoning Erza gave him a cold glare. Happy froze in fear of speaking, his fur nearly turning white, like Carla's, from the shock as Lucy picked him up.

"Come on, let's just go already." Lucy sighed. "If we see anything we'll meet at the hotel. Ok?"

"Sounds better than where I had in mind." Erza said as her team walked away.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Lucy questioned.

"Probably somewhere with no fish." Happy panicked.

"Or one with trains!" Natsu shrieked.

"Both of you knock it off!" Lucy yelled. "Now, we have a lot of ground to cover so let's start already."

"Sure thing scary Lucy." Happy smiled.

"Alright scary Lucy." Natsu replied.

"And don't call me that!"

* * *

"Quickly, before someone see's us." Jellal motioned Meredy as they got off the train.

"Can I take a short break." Meredy asked. "That train ride wasn't exactly comfortable. The entire time I kept hearing someone complaining about their sickness." She said feeling ill.

"We'll rest when we find a secluded space, but for now we have to keep moving." He replied grabbing her arm.

* * *

"Amazing." Wendy said with excitement in her eyes. "I never realized how popular Margaret Town could be."

"Well it is home to the Blue Pegasus." Carla said.

"It's too bad we can't visit everyone." Wendy added. "I think they would've been helpful."

"So who does this man named M look like?" Gray asked, unaware of the attention he was getting with his shirt off.

"Not sure, the letter just says his name or at least I think this is his name." Erza answered, not even aware that Gray was beginning to strip.

"Um...Gray?" Wendy said, her face completely red.

"What?" Gray asked. Wendy pointed down below him and Gray noticed that he had no clothes on. Embarrassed by the number of eyes he caught, he immediately began searching for his lost clothing while Carla, Wendy and Erza tried gaining some distance from him.

"_Honestly that habit of his._" Erza thought. "_But this M character. Where could he possibly be?"_

* * *

"Natsu keep running!" Lucy shouted as she ran through the streets with Happy following her.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder unaware of what was happening as Lucy and Happy sprinted through the crowd. Her eyes looked as though they saw a ghost; that was until Natsu looked in front of him to see a small group of angry people headed towards them. Some of them had pitchforks and other torches. One man held a long chain in his hands as they ran towards him.

"There he is!" One lady shouted.

"That's them alright!" Another yelled.

"Natsu Dragneel, you'll pay for the damages you've caused!" The man with chains hollered.

"Wait!" Natsu tried pleading. "What was it that I did again? I don't remember being here."

"He's here to insult us! Let's kill him!"

Natsu turned around and ran after Lucy and Happy with the crowd behind him. Everyone chased him through the streets while bystanders idly watched in wait to see what will happen.

"What did I do again!?" Natsu tried rummaging through his brain to remember.

"This is for my tree!" A girl yelled as she threw a pitchfork at him.

The sharp end of the pitchfork passed by his head and stuck into a wooden post that lead to a small hotel. The manager of the hotel walked out of the building, his face furious as Natsu turned the corner down an alleyway with the mob and hotel manager after him.

"You'll pay for my plants!" A man hollered.

"You're going to fix my post!" The hotel manager shouted.

"I didn't even do that!" Natsu argued.

As he turned another corner in the alleyway, he soon found himself blocked in from a dead end. All around him there were no windows to the buildings and no obstacle to allow him to jump out from it.

"_Crap._" He thought. "Of all the luck."

"There you are!" A man yelled. "Now, you're going to pay for the damages."

"What damages?" Natsu asked.

"The damages to our forest." The man said.

"What forest?"

"The one over by Clover Town, the one you blew up!"

"Wait a second that wasn't me." Natsu waved his hands in front of him.

"Then who was it?" A man asked.

"Yeah who damaged my post?" The hotel manager asked.

"_Seriously?_" Natsu thought as he looked at the manager. Taking a deep breath he gave the angry crowd a name. "It was….my evil twin brother...um….Matsu Bragneel. Yeah that's it! Matsu Bragneel. He looks like me but he um...has purple hair."

Natsu gulped as he waited for the mob's reaction. Will it work? Is he done for? Many thoughts of what they would do ran through his head before someone began shouting something in the crowd.

"Quickly! We must find Matsu Bragneel and bring him to justice. Not only did he destroy our forest but he also framed his innocent twin brother!" A man hollered as the crowd followed him out of the alleyway.

"Whew!" Natsu sighed. "I thought I was done for. Good thinking Natsu."

"I'm sorry, did you say Natsu? As in Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail?" A man asked.

"_Uh oh?_" Natsu thought before he got on his hands and knees before the man. "Please forgive me, it was my twin brother!"

"Get up, I'm not an idiot." The man said.

Natsu slowly stood up and looked at the man. He was probably about the same age as Macao or Wakabe with his beard thick and almost dropping down to his stomach. Most of his hair had either receded or was shaved off in order to keep up with an almost bald head like Macao's.

"Please don't hurt me!" Natsu begged. "I didn't mean to do that. Sometimes I go overboard."

"Peace Natsu." The man said with a hand to calm him down. "I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, it's the opposite. I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

The man smirked as he jumped in the air and landed with a split that only caused him pain. Natsu awkwardly watched as the man slowly stood up and brushed himself off before pointing at himself.

"My name is Marvell or M for short." He winked.

**So this chapter….eh heheheh…..oh man some of you are going to kill me because I haven't posted regularly.**

***Knocking sound in background***

**Um, so before I end this I would like to tell you guys I'm still going to continue this story so don't worry. But the update may come random but hopefully will go back to normal when summer hits or aka next month for me.**

***Sound of door being kicked down* Where is that guy! Find him!**

**Hey don't forget to leave a review and favorite this. **

**There you are!**

**Um...heiwa!**


	5. M

**M**

"So you're M?" Erza asked the man.

M politely nodded his head as he took a drink from his mug. It took him and Natsu the entire rest of the day to find everyone else. Gray had been almost arrested by the town's police, Erza almost bought out an entire pastry shop (mainly the cakes she loves), Lucy found herself hiding from a few men who looked as though they had been hit by a train (five times), Wendy had nearly gotten lost and Happy and Carla both were surveying the area from the sky for everyone.

"So does this mean you know who I am then?" Wendy shyly asked.

M looked from Erza to Wendy and examined her. He began stroking his extremely long beard, entertaining Natsu, as he shut his eyes.

"Aye, indeed." He smiled. "It's so good to see the young girl from years in the future grow up to be so beautiful and nice. Especially with my name apart of yours."

"So then you understand what this letter means then?" Erza asked.

"Of course I do lass!" He stated sounding offended. "After all you all should know what happened. Oh wait...you don't because it hasn't happened yet. My apologies."

"Er...so do you know where we're supposed to be going then?" Lucy asked. "We have the scroll and don't worry we didn't read it."

"Good, otherwise it wouldn't make sense. Then again what's written inside is meant for four people to read. Me, Wendy and two others."

"You don't mean…." Erza started.

"My parents!" Wendy finished, hoping her guess was right.

M soon jumped in the air and began doing a series of poses with a lot of thumbs up and smiles. Wendy, Erza and Lucy all looked shocked while Natsu and Gray avoided their eyes, to busy fighting with each other to stay focused.

"Correct Wendy! Your parents and I have written what's inside the scroll in order to make sure no one would understand except for the four of us."

"But you're not related to Wendy at all...are you?" Lucy asked causing M to fall flat on his face.

"Well, not blood related no. However you could still count me as a godfather of the sorts."

"Godfather?" Wendy asked.

"Aye, you could say in a few years to come, you all will meet my younger self who will help aid you in fighting a great evil."

"Great evil?"

"Let me explain something before we leave. 10 years from now, a dark force will have come back from time and destroy certain people. The names of those people I'm not sure but let's just say some are part of Fairy Tail and are at the very top."

"But that's impossible. No one can go through time unless they have the Eclipse Gate and Natsu destroyed that two years ago."

"Well see now this is where a funny part comes." M smiled awkwardly knowing his joke wouldn't be funny. "I kinda know where another Eclipse Gate is."

At that point the entire room went silent. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting, their eyes drawn to M. Erza was about to eat a slice of cake but instead placed the fork in her hand down. Wendy was too stunned to move and Lucy began to shake a little. The memories of the last time they dealt with one, the world was almost doomed.

"What do you mean you know where another Eclipse Gate is?!" Erza demanded.

"I assume you're all familiar with the Norvic's? They specialized with time magic for many centuries until their extinction around the time of Zeref's reign. Well, today, very few people possess such magic, about 1 and a 100,000. Well before their ultimate demise, a small group of wizards created, not one, but two Eclipse Gates. The first one was placed underneath what is now Crocus and the second one has been well hidden here. Not even the wizard guild is aware about it."

"So how do you know where it is?"

Before he could respond, a small ball came crashing through the window, lighting the place up brightly. Everyone became blinded and before they knew it, two figures jumped in and began charged at M.

Both holding a small dagger but long enough to pierce through skin. Just as they neared M, Erza blocked the two with two swords and began fighting them off.

"What the hell?" Gray wondered. "Who are those guys?"

"Whoever they are, we can't let them near M!" Erza said. "Quickly, get out of here, I'll hold them off."

"No you won't!" Natsu yelled. "Karyū no Hōkō!"

The shadows soon retreated away as Natsu's fire reached them. Just as Erza could follow them, two more figures jumped in front of her; one holding her back.

"Erza!" Gray yelled.

"There's more of you, huh?" Erza asked. "More for me to slice up then." She grinned as she re equipped another sword in her hand.

"Erza stop." A calm familiar voice told her.

Erza stopped and looked up at the hooded figure. She could start to see their face, a familiar blue hair going down his forehead and the exposed red tattoo.

"Jellal?" Erza asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you're here." He smiled.

**Um...so a short chapter. W-What can I say...finals are a burden and I may or may not had gotten addicted to playing Fire Emblem again. Heh heh.**

***Whip snap***

**Ah! I mean, there's nothing to worry about with this story. I'll definitely keep writing it.**

**Tell them when the next chapter will be up!**

**Y-Yes sir. The next chapter will hopefully be up before the end of this month. And one more thing before I go, could you all be kind enough to tell these wonderful men to let me go and stop swinging me upside down. My head is starting to feel funny.**

**Shut up!**

**Heiwa!...help.**


	6. Reason

**Reason**

"J-Jellal, what are you doing here?" Erza asked, her face slightly red.

Jellal placed his hand on her sword and gently pushed it away from him. The Titania didn't even attempt to move the sword back but instead removed it as it went back into her armory. Behind Jellal, Meredy kept an eye on the bar they were just in. The windows and most of the front were covered in ice due to Gray trying to prevent Natsu's fire. Closer to the window were several scratch marks most likely from Erza trying to push the strange shadows back.

"We could ask you the same thing, but I feel as though we're both after something similar." Jellal replied in a calm tone.

"You must've felt it's power then?" M implied as he approached the two. "Can't say I blame ya. It's been acting up for a few days."

"Tell me, what is the magic power I'm feeling?" Jellal demanded. "I know I've felt this somewhere before."

M stroked his beard for several minutes before letting out a slight sigh. "I suppose it'd be best I show you lad."

M began motioning everyone to follow him without uttering a word. Complying, Erza and Jellal followed him with Meredy behind. Wendy, Carla and Happy followed as well while Lucy struggled to stay between Natsu and Gray who were butting heads as they trailed behind.

"I should tell you a small part of history that hasn't been recorded in textbooks." M began as the group passed the post leaving town. "Many centuries ago, the Norvic clan was exterminated by the Black Wizard also known as Zeref. Only a few people, nearly 1 out of 100,000 posses the blood of the Norvic which allows the use of manipulating time very easy."

"We're aware of that." Jellal said. "We are also informed that they were the ones to build the Eclipse Gate."

"Yes, that's true. But what the textbooks don't tell is why they built the Eclipse Gate." M continued. "Most people assume that they attempted to go back in time and kill the Black Wizard. Others state it would gain them an opportunity of ruling the land. Some, crazy people, believe that the Norvic people built the Eclipse Gate as means to live forever."

"It's possible?" Natsu asked, hearing the last part.

"Of course not." M replied. "No matter what time you live in, you still age."

Natsu seemed disappointed until Gray muttered a comment about him being idiot causing the dragon slayer to butt heads with the wizard once more.

"However, I do know the true reason why they built the Eclipse Gate as well as what truly happened to them." M said.

"You do?" Erza asked.

"What, does this mean?" Jellal began.

"I'm a descendant of the Norvic clan." M said.

Most of everyone gasped. Erza and Jellal were in shock while Wendy was speechless. Meredy seemed a bit confused but the only ones not fazed were Natsu, Gray and Lucy who were about to begin fighting with Lucy trying to break them apart.

"After Zeref came into power with immortality, he selected the Norvic clan to create him an Eclipse Gate that will allow him to go to whichever point in the future or past. But, after hearing word of his betrayal, the Norvic clan built the gate regardless but instead sent their future bloodlines to the future as to ensure Zeref will never be successful. The plan worked and children and myself were sent to the future all while losing our family to Zeref's wrath; knowing full well how much time it takes to recharge the gate."

"So when your people arrived in the future you built a second Eclipse Gate?" Erza asked.

"Correct." M said, much to Jellal's shock.

"So this magic power I'm feeling then is…."

"The Eclipse Gate."

"We must destroy it." Jellal said. "It's already caused a lot of damage during the Grand Magic Games. We cannot allow the same thing to happen here."

"Of course, I understand." M said. "When we built it, we've only imagined of using it to go back and save our families. But those who went back never came back. In fact, I'm one of the few remaining survivors."

"But then that would mean-"

"I've tasked myself to keep this gate a secret until I can find a way to destroy it." M finished Erza's sentence.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here, Erza." Jellal repeated his question from earlier.

"We suspect Wendy was born in the future from a letter she received a few days ago."

"And has it proven true so far?"

"Yes, only her blood manage to cause more writing to appear as no one else's would. Also, his name is Marvell. It can't be purely coincidental that the Eclipse Gate is also involved as well."

"I see." Jellal said as he began to ponder. "Well one thing's for sure, we need to destroy that gate. Last time, we were lucky Natsu managed to destroy it, but if this is discovered we may find a crisis on our hands."

"Of course." Erza said. "By the way, how have you been?" She asked, ensuring no one else was listening.

Natsu and Gray were still butting heads with Lucy trying to break them up. Meredy and Wendy seemed to be getting along and Happy offered Carla some of his fish like he usually does.

"I've been good. It's been harder lately trying to take down dark guilds with them being more well concealed but we still manage to make it work."

"I'm glad to hear that." Erza smiled.

"So, how have you been." Jellal trying to avoid eye contact.

"I've been-"

"We're here." M said as he stopped the group.

Everyone looked up front only to see they had traveled all the way to the side of a mountain.

"There's nothing here!" Natsu argued.

M grinned. "Reveal!" He waved his hand in the air.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes widen, a few jaw drops, as the Eclipse Gate appeared before them. Jellal and Meredy prepared themselves in case of an attack. Wendy felt tears forming up in her eyes as Erza went to comfort her. Lucy was unable to move from the fear it gave her. Gray and Natsu seemed calm and relaxed as the angrily glared at the large door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Cats, I give you the Eclipse Gate."

**So...short chapter...eheheh…*gulp* Now before you guys break down my door again let me explain, I had finals and...**

**Angry Reader: Open the door!**

**WhiteAxolotl: Be there in just a minute! Now if you guys will be so kind to be patient with the next chapter while I sneak out the back door. Heiwa!**


	7. Showdown! Future Rogue Reveals Himself

**Showdown! Future Rogue Reveals Himself**

Nobody could move a single muscle. Just the sight of the giant door that once brought havoc to Fiore was enough to bring them back to that time. Lucy could only recall her life being saved by Flare after she walked into a large group of dragons. Gray recalls his death but thankfully it was avoided after Ultear turned time back by a minute. Wendy began to remember her fight with Zirconis, the Jade Dragon. Happy and Carla both remembered watching as the chaos ensued while Erza dealt with the oncoming waves of dragons. Natsu clearly remembered his fight with Future Rogue. The rage he held against him after destroying Lucy's future only made him angrier when he saw the Eclipse Gate.

"I'm sure this must bring back some painful memories." M said. "Trust me, when my people built this, it was a sign of hope. But now, it only causes despair and sorrow."

M looked at the ground as he began remembering his childhood back then when they first built the door. His hand clenched into a fist began shaking a little bit until Jellal placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We must destroy the gate." Jellal said in a calm demeanor. "It must not allowed to be opened."

"I understand." M sighed. "I suppose we'll have to find another way to-"

"Wait, what's it doing?" Lucy asked as the sound of the doors slowly opening could be heard.

Everyone watched in horror as the giant doors began to slowly open. The bright light from behind the doors blinded nearly every single person except for M. Examining closer, he could spot two figures walking from the doors; approaching the group.

"W-Who's there?" M asked.

"M, what's happening?" Erza asked.

"Someone seems to be activating the Eclipse Gate but I don't know who." M said terrified.

"Then we can assume it may be someone from the future?" Gray asked.

"Alright, it's time to kick some butt." Natsu said happily, slamming his fist into his open palm.

"Must you always attack first without asking?" Lucy asked.

"Wait… this feeling…" Erza said. "It's familiar."

"I sense it too." Jellal said as he tried to get a better look of the two figures. "Who are you?"

"None of your concern." One figure said. "But what's important is for you to destroy this gate now...before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" M asked. "No one should be able to find this location except for me."

"Yes, but you also lead us to this location as well. This was the reason the future takes a terrible turn." The other figure said.

Lucy looked at Natsu who began smelling the air as something caught his attention.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"This smell, I've smelled it before." Natsu said with certainty.

"Now please, hurry and destroy the gate." The first figure demanded.

"Wait!" Wendy yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But, I received a letter saying to come here from my parents. They claim I'm from the future but I don't have any memories of it whatsoever."

"Child, do you have the scroll?" The second figure asked.

"Y-Yes I do." Wendy said as she pulled it out. "Here."

"Open it." The figure commanded.

Wendy slowly opened the scroll to find even more writing, only it wasn't Norvi yet instead it was in their present day language.

"Now read it."

"I never was, am always to be." Wendy read. "No one ever saw me, nor ever will. Yet I am the confidence of all. To live and breath on this terrestrial ball."

"Tomorrow." Lucy said.

"What was that Lucy?" Erza asked.

"The scroll, it's a riddle. The answer which is tomorrow."

"And the answer to activating the Eclipse Gate!" A random voice echoed around.

Everyone looked up at the top of the gate to see a figure jumping straight from it. The man had white and black hair and was mostly concealed by a long black cloak as he dove straight for the group.

Nobody seemed to move except Natsu after he smelled the air and grabbed Lucy, throwing her away from the area as he looked up at the man.

"Karyū no….Hōkō!" He yelled as a large burst of fire erupted from his mouth heading straight for the man.

The figure's hands soon began to emit black magic before swiping away the fire and crashing onto the ground, knocking Wendy and the Exceeds back. Erza immediately equipped her sword and armor as Gray started to form ice in his hands.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

"It's been quite sometime Erza." The voice said. "Tell me, how will you future turn out?"

As the smoke cleared, Erza, Gray and Natsu were all stunned to see Future Rogue standing before them. Looking around, he noticed Lucy hiding behind some bushes with Wendy, Happy and Carla. Behind him, Jellal and Meredy prepared to attack. To his left, the Eclipse Gate that was opened still showed the figures standing scared.

"Rogue…" Natsu growled. "I thought I smelt you."

"Hm, if it isn't Natsu Dragneel. It's been quite sometime since our last match." Rogue snickered.

"How did you get here?" Erza asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rogue grinned evilly. "That fool of a man lead you here and you told me...oh wait...that happens in the future."

"What does that mean?" Gray asked.

"It means Rogue has the ability to summon dragons to the future once more." The voice from the gate said as the two walked out.

Everyone's eyes went wide in disbelief as the two figures came into clear view.

"It can't be…" Gray said astonished.

"B-But how?" Lucy questioned.

"You're joking?" Meredy said.

"I don't understand." Jellal spoke.

"I thought that smell was familiar." Natsu said.

"I-It's me and…..Jellal." Erza said stunned as Erza and Jellal, from the future, walked out of the gate.

**So...finals are done which means more focus time on this story which also means more chapters to come out quicker. But to be honest guys, it's lately been hard trying to write this story with other stories being written as well as the lost focus I have when typing this. But don't worry, I will see this to the end. It just might take sometime, however I only have a few more chapters so hopefully it won't take too long.**

**Be sure to leave a review and don't forget to favorite/follow/share/read/love/eat/beat/mug/bribe/steal/rescue/marry/beat again/walk/play/show/build/hug this story. Heiwa!**


	8. A Dark Future

**This chapter is a prelude to the events of the first chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

**A Dark Future**

"Quickly dear, keep running! We can't let the dragons catch us!" The man yelled to his wife as they ran through the burning streets.

All around in the sky, thousands of dragons flew, breathing any kind of element they could from their breath. On the ground, the heavier ones, who didn't have wings, continued their rampage; smashing buildings, breaking up the ground and even annihilating the few remaining citizens still fleeing for their lives.

"Humans, remember this!" One of the dragon's voice echoed throughout the sky. "You are merely food for us and nothing more. The dragon shall rule this world under the one true king...Acnologia."

As the man and his wife continued running through the blazing streets, several dragons unleashed their roars; shattering the few remains of the destroyed buildings there were. Suddenly, the woman tripped as a dragon flew straight above them, the wind from his wings knocking the woman down as the husband continued running.

"Sam! Don't leave me!" The woman cried.

As she tried picking herself up, a large jade colored dragon landed in front of her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Hmm, I suppose you'll do shrimp." The dragon said as he opened his mouth and swallowed the woman whole.

"That was a fine snack, but I want a buffet of humans." The dragon commented.

Soon, a large blast hit the side of his face, but did no harm to him as he scratched it with his claw. Turning his head, he could see two wizards standing on the ground, badly hurt as bandages covered them from head-to-toe. The one on the right had pointed a large spear at him with the scale of a dragon as the point. The one on the left could barely stand as he was but continued to work himself through the pain.

"What's this? People offering themselves so freely? Oh how I love it when that happens." The dragon smiled.

"Think again!" The woman shouted. "If you're going to destroy this town then you'll have to go through us first!"

"Y-Yeah!" The man frightfully said.

"Then I suppose I'll have to teach you two a lesson." The dragon said as he swung his large talons at the two.

Not quick enough, the two felt the sharp edge of his talons as they crashed into a pile of rubble. The woman slowly got up but froze as she saw the man next to her didn't move.

"N-No...we...we were going to survive." She said in shock.

Before the dragon could open his mouth, another blast hit him, only this time managed to do damage.

"Huh?" He questioned turning around.

"If you think you'll get away with hurting these people then you're wrong!" A voice rang out. "Karyū no Tekken!"

The dragon nearly fell over from lost of balance before flying straight into the air. Looking around, he could only spot the woman and the dead man next to her.

"Where did that kid go?" He wondered.

"Looking for me?" A response came followed by a large flame explosion underneath the dragon's belly.

"You little…" The dragon angrily swung its talons in the air. "Who do you think you are?"

The dragon scanned the area until his eyes met Natsu who was standing above a pile of rubble. Erza joined him as well as the two angrily glared at the dragon.

"Zirconis, stop this at once!" Erza shouted.

"Ha! You think some measly words will make me and my brethren stop. Foolish human, you have yet to realize you are at the bottom of the food chain."

Zirconis soon let out a large yell, sending a large blast of air straight towards Natsu and Erza. Natsu countered the attack with his own fire dragon roar, stopping Zirconis' attack. Erza then rushed Zirconis, throwing as many blades as she could equip until the got close enough to equip her heaviest lance and slamming it against Zirconis leg but to no injury.

The jade dragon just brushed off her attack as he swung his tail but miss Erza as she equipped into her Purgatory Armor and jumped into the air in time. Natsu, right after, jumped onto his tail and began running along it, reaching the bottom part of his spine, to his wings and finally reaching his neck where he slammed his fiery leg down on it.

"Natsu, watch out!" Erza shouted as Natsu jumped off Zirconis' back only to meet the Jade Dragon's mouth.

"Damn!" Natsu yelled as the dragon chomped down with one bite, eating the dragon slayer.

Erza dropped to her knees as Zirconis swallowed Natsu, the small patches of heat showing up on his green face only to disappear quickly.

Zirconis began to laugh as he eyed Erza who couldn't move. All of her strength had been taken away after Natsu got eaten. First Gray was obliterated after trying to defend a dragon roar. Lucy was crushed by a dragon's foot that even a celestial spirit couldn't defend against. The only people she had left were Jellal and Wendy.

"Natsu…." Erza said silently.

"Ahaha, that little bug was delicious. Never had a finer a meal in all my life." Zirconis laughed. "Now, it's time for you to suffer the same fate."

Just as Zirconis could reach Erza, Jellal arrived in time and grabbed her; quickly sprinting away from the Jade dragon who could only mock his attempt to flee.

"Run all you want! We'll still find you!" Zirconis laughed.

* * *

"Erza, are you okay?" Jellal asked as he set her down.

Erza looked around the small room they were hiding in. Most of the light came from the multiple candles set up around the room since it was below ground. Only a table, two chairs and a small bed decorated the room, most of everything else was covered in tiny rubble that fell from the ceiling everytime a dragon slammed its foot on the ground.

"I'm fine." She finally replied. "Where is she?"

Jellal walked over to the bed and picked up a small child. The baby had blue hair like his but brown eyes like Erza.

"She's fine." Jellal said as he handed her the baby. "I'm just surprised that she could sleep through all of this."

"Well, she does take after her father who is really calm in most situations." Erza smiled as she held the baby tightly.

"Now I wouldn't say calm." Jellal disagreed before rubbing his hand through the baby's hair. "But I'm sure Wendy takes after both of us."

"Yeah." Erza said.

Loud stomps from above ground began stomping loudly, shaking the room violently. For a few minutes, Jellal and Erza both didn't move, unsure if the room would come down. However, the stomping stopped, leaving the room very dusty.

"We need to do something about those dragons." Jellal said.

"It's no use." Erza replied. "Everyone is mostly dead or missing and others are too injured to fight."

"If we only had a way to stop the Eclipse Gate." Jellal slammed his hand on the table.

"Well...we might not be able to stop this, but…"Erza trailed off.

"But what?" Jellal asked.

"I spoke with Marvell a few days ago. He said if we could use the gate to save ourselves."

"No, absolutely not." Jellal argued. "I refuse to leave our friends like this."

"I know, but maybe we could still save one of us." Erza said as she looked at Wendy.

"Are you saying we should send Wendy through the gate?" Jellal asked.

Erza nodded her head. "I'd rather she have a wonderful life without her parents than one with pain and despair with her parents. I-It's for the best."

Jellal took a deep breath as he looked at Wendy. She was nestled in Erza's arms and was sound asleep. The commotion outside didn't seem to bother her and didn't affect her sleep.

"Okay…" Jellal agreed. "Whatever is best for her future, I'm willing to put my life on it. I just hope we don't get caught."

"Me too." Erza said as she kissed Wendy's forehead. "Soon you'll be free of this." She whispered.

* * *

"Is everything set up?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I'm just surprised we managed to get here without being spotted." Marvell said as the door slowly opened.

"He's toying with us." Erza said, holding Wendy closer. "It's only a matter of time until he…"

"Shows up to end some pathetic lives!" Rogue excalimed as he launched a small magic ball at the two.

Jellal deflected the blow and charged Rogue who was immediately backed up by Zirconis.

"Hey there boy." The Jade Dragon smiled. "Miss me?"

Jellal pulled back in time as Zirconis tried taking a bite out of him. Heading straight for the ground, Jellal noticed Erza trying to calm a crying Wendy who felt some of the force from Rogue's attack.

"Erza!" He yelled. "Get her through now!"

"Right!" Erza yelled back as she began running towards the gate. "It's alright Wendy. I promise you it will be alright." She said, trying to get Wendy to stop crying as she attached a small piece of paper to her.

"Erza! Hurry up!" Jellal yelled as he dodged another attack but met Rogue who slammed his fist into his stomach; knocking him towards the ground.

"Wendy, remember that your father and I will always love you!" Erza cried as she gave Wendy to Marvell as he walked through the gate.

Turning around, Erza met Rogue's fist as it knocked her away from the entrance as the gate closed.

"Heh, you managed to risk your lives for some baby." He chuckled. "How pathetic."

"Don't you…" Erza angrily spoke as she got up. "Talk about my daughter that way!"

Equiping one of her few remaining swords, Erza attacked Rogue who effortlessly dodged each attack and kicked Erza to the ground and began beating her while on the ground.

Behind him, Jellal slowly began crawling his way towards him. His leg broken from the fall and blood was coming out from the left side of his head. His vision was blurry but his hearing was still fine as he could hear Rogue mock him and Erza for saving their daughter instead of themselves.

"And furthermore…." Rogue said as he landed a final blow on Erza. "I will go back to where you sent that child and personally kill her myself." He grinned.

"Don lay a han on my daugher." Erza mumbled. "I'll kill you."

"You know what? Seeing the two of you still trying to fight, even when death is knocking at your door, gives me an idea." Rogue said as he slammed his foot on top of Erza and looked at Jellal. "I'll keep you two prisoner, just until I find that little bitch. And then I'll slaughter you all together." He began laughing.

"You're despicable." Jellal said.

"At least I'm not an unworthy wimp like you." Rogue said. "But hey, we'll have time to call each other out. After all, it will be quite sometime until the dragons devour every last human resistant there is."

* * *

"Forgive me child, but this is where we must part. I know this person will be nice enough to teach you magic to make you strong." Marvell said as he opened the letter attached to Wendy and wrote his name next to hers. "Hopefully, _he _doesn't find you soon... Wendy Marvell."

**Well, now we know how that all went down. It's such a shame Natsu got killed by Zirconis but hey the mystery of Wendy's parents have been solved! Anything in here should hopefully answer and previous questions that have come up so far in the story. Now the only things left are for the Eclipse Gate to be destroyed, Future Rogue to be defeated and….well I don't want to ruin the last one.**

**Reader: But can't you just give us a hint?**

**Me: Let me think about that….no.**

**Reader: Fine.**

**Be sure to leave a review because they really help. Heiwa!**


	9. Clash of the Futures

**Before you say anything, I just want to say this chapter came early because I've been working on it since writing chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Clash of the Futures**

No one could speak. After hearing Future Erza and Jellal's story, no one could begin to comprehend what they were just told. Only M could simply nod his head silently, folding his arms half way while stroking his beard. Both Erza and Jellal were unsure on how to react to the sudden news. Was this really their future or were they being played fools?

"Y-You can't be serious." Erza said in disbelief. "W-Wendy….is our child?"

Future Erza silently nodded her head, a small tear falling from her real eye as the thoughts of what the present Erza was feeling was too much to handle. Her past was lead by a life of regret and sadness; however, joining Fairy Tail gave her some of her confidence back. But when her past came back to haunt her, she struggled. Only her friends could save her, but now the cards were different. This time, it was her future that came back with regrets.

"Woah! Erza, you're a mom!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's what's got your attention?" Lucy spoke from the side of her mouth.

"So then that means Wendy was never born until your future happens." Gray summed up.

Future Erza nodded her head in silence once again.

Erza slowly turned her head to see Wendy frozen from pure shock. What was going through her mind? Is she willing to accept this? Can she accept this?

It only took a matter of minutes before the silence was broken by Future Rogue who let out a devilish laugh.

"Ahaha! You dumb fairies never even put two-and-two together? That's rich!" He laughed. "I would've assumed that even the smartest female members could figure it out, but it turns out they're just as clueless as that idiot dragon slayer you have."

"What did you say?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled in protest.

"Sorry, I meant the blonde one was dumber. My mistake." Future Rogue smiled evilly, angering the two even more.

As Lucy and Natsu focused their anger towards Future Rogue, Future Erza and Jellal looked at their present selves before looking at Wendy. The young sky maiden still hadn't moved from her spot, worrying Carla. Her blue eyes were in distressed and appeared that she was in some sort of trance.

Slowly approaching her, Future Erza took one shaky step at a time as she got closer and closer to the shooken up dragon slayer. Passing by present Erza, she gave her slight look of concern until she received a pair of understanding eyes from the Titania before continuing her approach.

"W-Wendy?" Future Erza calmly said. "Hi honey."

* * *

"Get down here Rogue!" Natsu yelled, his fist becoming consumed in flames.

"Natsu, if I wanted to go down there, you would be deep in the ground." Future Rogue taunted.

"Grrr, I've had enough of this bastard!" Natsu angrily yelled as he jumped straight towards Rogue. "Karyū no Tekken!"

Natsu's fist missed Rogue as he ducked under and countered with a blow to Natsu's stomach. He then grabbed the fire dragon slayer and sent him launching towards the ground, creating a small man size crater as Gray jumped into the fight, firing ice made lances at Rogue.

Rogue deflected the attack with his own magic before jumping off the top of the Eclipse Gate and headed straight towards the group. Future Erza grabbed Wendy and jumped away from the battle along with; Jellal, Erza, Future Jellal, Meredy, M, Happy and Carla. Only Natsu, Gray and Lucy stayed behind as Future Rogue focused his attention on the three of them.

Lucy quickly whipped out her golden Zodiac key. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

A bright light emerged from the key as Loke soon appeared; wearing an elegant black suit and his azure tinted glasses. He fixed his glasses as he looked at Future Rogue who was unfazed by Loke's grand entrance.

"Lucy, looking as lovely as ever." Loke praised. "Shall we leave together and go away...forever?"

"Focus!" Lucy yelled in annoyance. "Help Natsu and Gray take down Future Rogue."

"If it pleases your heart, then I shall." Loke obeyed as he charged Rogue.

Rogue noticed Loke charging him head on as he blocked one of Gray's ice attacks. Waiting for the right moment, Rogue jumped in the air as Gray fired ice lances. The lances missed Rogue and went straight towards Loke who managed to dodge the attack in time only to meet Rogue face-to-face and blocked a punch, sending him straight down to the ground.

As Loke caught his balance, Rogue threw several more punches that he managed to easily block and attempted to counter with his own attacks. Rogue dodged the attack only to meet Natsu's fire and took the attack head on.

He soon felt ice forming around his legs, trapping him, as he looked to find Gray freezing the ground all the way to his legs. Before he could move, both Natsu and Loke, combining their punches, hit Rogue in the face. The future dragon slayer broke free from the ice and slide across the ground on his back. Most of his outfit getting dirty and scratched up as the searing pain in his face repeatedly throb.

"Y-You have no idea what you're getting into." Future Rogue smiled as he slowly stood back up, unaffected by the attack he received. "Now then…" He spoke, black and white magic forming around him. His skin began to slowly become scales as his teeth grew sharper, his nails longer. "Shall we get serious?"

Without another word, he quickly assaulted Natsu and Loke, knocking the celestial spirit out and forcing him to close his gate. Natsu, on the other hand, managed to get back up and throw a fire punch at Rogue but was quickly stopped by one hand as Rogue slammed his fist deep into Natsu's stomach, launching the fire dragon slayer far away.

Gray watched in horror as his friend crashed into the cliffside and didn't move. Quickly turning his eyes back at Future Rogue, he noticed the shadow dragon slayer standing in front of him, sucking in some air before blasting his roar at the ice make wizard.

"Shoot…" Gray said as he tried to defend himself. "Ice make sh…."

Gray felt the full force of Rogue's dragon roar attack, knocking him back and into the ground. Gray slowly opened his eyes as he saw Lucy sent flying into the air and quickly smashed into the ground, hearing the sound of a bone cracking. Future Rogue jumped back on top of the Eclipse Gate, an evil grin spread across his face as he enjoyed the view of the injured Fairy Tail wizards.

"This is the best you can do?" Rogue asked. "I expected more from some of Fairy Tail's top fighters...well, then again, I won in the future."

Future Rogue began to evilly laugh. Natsu still wasn't moving, Lucy possibly had a broken leg and Gray felt as if all his magic was drained from him. As he watched in horror as Future Rogue danced about on top of the Eclipse Gate, chanting his secure victory.

"With the Erza Jellal family in shatter and the top few wizards badly injured, it looks like my future will once again happen."

Just as he was about to list the things he was going to do, he was suddenly lifted off the Eclipse Gate by a stream of wind followed by several wind slashes, sending him towards the ground.

"Who did this to me?" Rogue angrily asked.

Suddenly, a small girl landed on the ground in front of him. Her pink hair flowing in the air as her pink eyes angrily glared at Rogue. Some of her skin had began to form white scales on her hands and feet as well. Even some of her features had change with her canine teeth growing sharper and her nails a little bit longer.

"You? But how?" Rogue yelled in shock as he looked at Wendy.

"It's for my family and my future." She angrily replied.

* * *

"Wendy? Are you alright?" Future Erza asked the frightened girl. "I know this must be hard to take in at once."

"Wendy?" Erza asked. "Please, say something." She pleaded.

"Wendy…" Carla silently said to herself, worried as Wendy refused to even acknowledge them.

With only one idea in mind, Future Erza walks up to her and wraps her arms around her, embracing the sky maiden. Everyone silently waits as Wendy's hand begins to slowly and shakily shift its way around Erza's back, returning the hug. Soon, tears begin to fall down her eyes and before anyone knew it, she broke down.

"Mommy!" Wendy cried into Future Erza's chest.

"There there." Future Erza patted the back of Wendy's hair. "It's alright. I'm here now, as is daddy."

"Daddy?" Meredy tried not laughing as she looked at Jellal who rolled his eyes.

Future Erza soon let go of Wendy, kissing her forehead before equipping one of her swords. Erza and Jellal both looked at Future Erza with curiosity.

"Don't worry now." Future Erza said calmly. "It'll all be over soon."

Future Erza then lifted up her sword in front of Wendy before sending it down upon her. Everyone watched in horror as the sound of the sword making contact rang through the air. However, Wendy opened her eyes to see Erza defending against Future Erza's attack; holding the same sword in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked as she struggled to keep the sword from getting closer to Wendy.

"What I must do." Future Erza replied, putting all of her weight into her attack. "I can't allow her to live like this anymore."

The two soon broke away but immediately clashed blades once more. Both Jellal's, Meredy and M watched in horror as the Erza's began clashing their swords even more before eventually fighting.

"I can't allow you to take someone precious to us away from us." Erza said as she charged her future self. "Not only that, she's your daughter!"

"Which is all the more reason to kill her!" Future Erza said. "I brought her into this forsaken world, so I'm going to take her out."

"Like hell you will!"

Erza pulled out another sword from her magic inventory and began assaulting her future self with dual blades. Future Erza pulled out a similar sword to even the fight between the two as they continued clashing steel.

"We should stop them." Jellal said.

"Hold it." Future Jellal said, putting his hand on Jellal's shoulder. "Look."

Future Jellal pointed at Wendy who was rushing over towards the two Erza's fighting. Tears streaming down her face as she yelled at the two to stop fighting.

As Future Erza turned her attention towards Wendy, Erza slammed the end of her blade against Future Erza's head knocking her down. Unable to quickly grab her swords, that fell from her hands, Future Erza noticed the sharp end of a blade close to her throat. Standing above her was her present day self who had an evil look to her eye as she glared at her.

"You and Jellal should leave...now." Erza demanded.

Before Future Erza could say anything, she noticed Wendy tackle present day Erza to the ground, tears madly falling from her face. Erza looked at the young dragon slayer who was full of tears. She hadn't seen her cry like the way she was since the first time they met.

"Wendy…" Erza calmly said.

"Please don't kill my mother...yourself...er my mother's self? Please don't do anything!" Wendy continued to cry.

"I'm not going to kill your mo...myself." Erza said.

"Wendy, you don't have to worry about anything anymore." Future Erza said as she stood up.

Erza then got in front of Wendy, pointing her blade at her future self; prepared for anything she was about to do.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her." Future Erza said. "I...I just don't want to see her cry. Rogue had captured us and tortured us for days until he grew tired of waiting. Now his goal is to kill her and I thought if I did, then that would change the future."

"Mommy…" Wendy said. "I-I don't want to die. I've found friends who've cared for me since we meet. I even had a great foster mom, Grandeeny, who taught me to be kind to everyone. I even met a prince."

"Foster mom?" Future Jellal looked at M.

"Well, it's not like anything bad happened to her." M awkwardly laughed.

Future Erza's eye began to tear up as she rushed over to her daughter and hugged her once more.

"I am so sorry Wendy, for everything. Can you forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course I can." Wendy said sweetly.

The two soon broke apart as they heard the sounds of Lucy's screams echo through the air. Turning their focus on the Eclipse Gate, the three noticed Rogue standing on top of the gate, flaunting himself around.

"Rogue." Future Erza clenched her teeth.

Before she could start walking, Wendy stopped her from moving. Turning her attention towards Wendy, she noticed the young dragon slayer beginning to take form in her dragon force form. Her hair starting to point up in a curved form and turn pink, the same color as her eyes, while scales began to form on her hands and feet including parts of her face. Both Erza's backed away a little as Wendy's transformation completed and the young dragon slayer took off without warning.

* * *

"Heh, so you think you can take me little girl?" Future Rogue asked, an evil smile spreading on his face.

"I'm not sure if I can defeat you," Wendy said. "But I won't know unless I try. Tenryū no Hōkō!"

A large tornado shot from her mouth as it went straight towards Rogue who could only smirk as he countered the attack with his own dragon roar. The two attacks, combined, exploded in the air causing a large smoke screen. Rogue waited for the smoke to clear up only to find Wendy bursting through the cloud, her tiny fist striking for him.

Jumping away, he immediately met Wendy, once more, as she flung both her arms at him, whipping him with her sky dragon attack and sending him crashing into the ground. As he slowly stood back up, he felt the full force of one of Wendy's punches make contact with his back, sending him hurdling into the cliffside next to the Eclipse Gate.

"That's enough!" Rogue angrily yelled. "You will not make a fool of me! Hakueiryū no Ashiginu!"

Multiple beams of both white and shadow magic appeared, hitting Wendy from all sides. Unable to escape, Wendy was sent into the air, allowing Rogue the opportunity to charge a shadow ball before hurling it at Wendy.

"Die!" He yelled as the shadow ball reached Wendy, exploding on impact.

Rogue smirked as the large cloud of smoke filled the air around Wendy. It seemed like minutes passed by as the smoke still lingered on, refusing to disappear; much to the dragon slayer's annoyance.

"Little brat." Rogue silently said. "Ah well, at least I can deal with your par-"

Rogue suddenly felt something grab his ankles as he looked down to see a pair of hands latched onto him. Then, in one fell swoop, he was immediately dragged down into the ground, getting him stuck with only his head still above ground. The ground in front of him began to break up before Wendy appeared before him. Her hands were scratched up but not bleeding as a small glowing orb formed around them.

"How did you…" Rogue began before seeing a hole where Wendy was when he hit her with his shadow ball. "I see." He said clenching his teeth. "You used the smoke screen for cover. However, you took quite some damage." He pointed out as Wendy grabbed her stomach in pain.

Rogue soon jumped straight out from the ground he was stuck in and approached the wounded dragon slayer. A creepy smile forming on his mouth as he slowly formed a shadow ball in his hand. Using his free hand, he smacked Wendy onto the ground.

"Any last words...little girl?" Rogue asked as Wendy struggled to stand.

Not wanting to wait, Rogue lifted his arm before bringing it down on top of the injured dragon slayer. The ground around them exploded, forming a medium sized crater. Rogue seemed pleased with his last attack but immediately became angry as he noticed that Wendy wasn't in front of him.

Wendy's eyes grew wide as she noticed an elderly man standing in front of her. His arms spread out wide and part of his lengthy beard showing.

"Stupid man." Rogue growled.

"M!" Wendy screamed as M turned to look at her.

He managed a weak smile before collapsing on the ground. The upper portion of his body nearly destroyed as blood escaped from several gashes he received. Wendy put her hands on him and immediately attempted to heal his wounds only for him to push her hands away, shaking his head.

"This….this is the only way." He coughed. "He's too *cough* he's too strong. With me dead, the Eclipse Gate will...the Eclipse Gate will…."

M let out the rest of his breath before he stopped breathing. Wendy, unable to compensate the loss, began emitting magic from all around her. Rogue stepped back a bit. Surprised by the amount of magic power Wendy was releasing. Both Erza and Jellal and Meredy watched in shock as the ground around Wendy began to slowly split away. Stone by stone, dirt by dirt, the amount of power she continued to release her magic power.

Soon, she charged Rogue and landed a punch on him; sending him towards the Eclipse Gate as she prepared for another charge.

"Metsuryū Ōgi," She angrily said as she looked at Rogue. " Shōha Tenkūsen!"

A large barrier of wind soon formed around Rogue; spinning in a counter-clockwise rotation. Soon the wind came crashing in towards him, spinning him around in it and occasionally smashing him against the Eclipse Gate.

Everyone watched as Eclipse Gate began to shatter little by little with Rogue receiving a tremendous amount of damage as Wendy's attack was still ongoing.

"Don't tell me her attack can do that much damage." Jellal said in surprise.

"No...it can't." Future Erza said. "But M's death can."

She pointed at M's body as it magically began to diminish. Meanwhile, the Eclipse Gate too was starting to disappear as well as Future Rogue and Future Erza and Jellal.

"Wait, does this mean?" Erza asked.

"M was the one who kept the Eclipse Gate active." Future Jellal answered. "With him dead, everyone will be sent back to their time, but it will be different."

"Then that means." Erza looked at Wendy who was beginning to slowly disappear as well. "Wendy!" She screamed as she ran towards the dragon slayer.

Wendy stopped her attack after hearing Erza shout, catching her attention towards her situation.

"Wh-What's going on?" She asked, terrified as half of her body had vanished.

"Wendy." Erza said as she reached her. "I-It's going to be okay...you're going to a better place now."

"What do you mean?! I don't want to go!" Wendy cried as she ran into Erza's arms.

"I wish I could stop it...really I could." Erza began to cry.

"Where's everyone else?" Wendy asked, tears still running down her face.

"They...they're going to be fine." Erza reassured her. "Even if they can't say their goodbye's they'll always be with you."

Erza rubbed Wendy's shoulder where her guild mark was. It had begun to slowly disappear as did 75 percent of her body. Unsure of what would happen, Wendy held onto Erza until the rest of her body disappeared into a beautiful golden glitter. But before she fully disappeared, Wendy gave a small smile as Erza gave her last parting words.

"Remember, wherever you are, we'll always be with you."

**Me: *Sniff***

**Reader: Are...Are you crying?**

**Me: No, *sniff*, I just got something in my eyes.**

**Reader: No, you're definitely crying. **

**Me: Well how can I not?! This was such a sad chapter with M dying and Wendy being taken away from the time she knew. It's just...It's just so sad!**

**Reader: But you have one more chapter right? Why not make it a happy one?**

**Me: *Sniff* I-I guess I'll try. Be sure to leave a review, *sniff*, and don't forget to favorite this story. WAHH! **

**Reader: I think I liked him better when he was being threatened.**


	10. Back to Normal

**Back to Normal**

"Why?" Erza asked as she collapsed to her knees. Tears still fell down her confused face as the rest of the magic that once was Wendy. "Why did she have to go?"

"It's because she wasn't supposed to be part of this timeline." Jellal replied as he approached her. "It must be hard losing someone close to you like that. Even after everything that has happened….I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry." Erza asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "You didn't do any of this."

"But I also didn't do anything in the end either. After all….she was _our _daughter."

"Wendy!" Carla's voice could be heard.

"Carla, please don't cry." Happy comforted her, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Ugh, what happened?" Natsu asked as he slowly sat up, holding his head.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "I need some help...my leg….it won't move."

"Damn that Rogue." Gray growled as he clenched his fist. "I should've been able to stop him."

"No one blames you Gray." Meredy said.

"But Wendy…" Carla said before silently closing her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Meredy attempted to cheer her up. "Remember when our futures were in peril from the other Eclipse Gate? After it was destroyed, life changed for all of us."

"She-She's right." Lucy said in pain as Natsu lifted her up. "I'm sure my future self got to meet everyone again after Natsu stopped Rogue."

"Speaking of which, how come you couldn't stop him this time Natsu?" Gray asked, a slight taunting grin on his face.

"Watch it Ice Princess." Natsu growled.

"Oh yeah, Flame Brain?"

The two soon began to call each other nicknames as Lucy tried to shield her face in case the two got violent with each other. Meanwhile, Jellal helped a crying Erza to her feet and walked her over to the rest of the group.

"Erza, your friends are right. I'm sure she's in a better future now." He softly smiled at her.

* * *

"Where….Where am I?" Wendy asked as she looked up into the bright blue sky.

The air felt peaceful as the clouds attempted to hide the sun from her eyes. Amongst the cool breeze that flew by, she could barely see what seemed like three figures flying high in the sky. All three with wings.

"Hello?" She hollered at the three figures but to no response. "I-I don't like this…..I wanna go home!" She began to cry as she sat on the ground.

"Wendy, darling, please no tears." A familiar voice said behind her.

Wendy slowly turned her head to see a beautiful scarlet color hair blowing in the wind. It was accompanied by a set of blue hair as well as blonde, pink and black.

"E-Erza?" Wendy questioned.

"Erza?" Erza questioned as well. "Is that how you talk to your mother?"

"M-Mother?" Wendy was confused before she realized where she was. "What year is this?!" She suddenly asked.

"You don't know what year this is?" Natsu laughed. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"Natsu, don't be rude." Lucy elbowed him. "She probably fell deep asleep and forgot where she was; it happens sometimes."

"Yeah retard." Gray commented.

"What was that pervy popsicle?"

"You heard me, squinty eyes."

"Oh yeah, droopy eyes?"

"Yeah!"

The two soon butted heads only to be separated by Lucy who had donned the Taurus outfit; nearly sending them both flying.

"That's enough out of the both of you." She scolded the both of them.

"We're sorry." Natsu apologized.

"Y-Yeah...sorry."

"It seems like Lucy's become more like you." Jellal commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she does." Erza smiled.

"Wait that doesn't answer my question!" Wendy hollered catching everyone's attention. "What year is this?"

"Sorry about that honey." Jellal hugged her. "It's the year X820."

"So I must've left everyone else then." She looked down in sadness.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Erza asked as she felt her forehead. "You're not coming down with a fever are you?"

"N-No, I'm not. It's just, do you remember anything that happened possibly hours ago?" Wendy asked.

"No, I can't say." Erza replied.

"Oh, okay then."

"But I do remember seeing you enjoy your life like usual every day." Erza added. "It feels like no matter where you are, you always have a sense that everyone is with you."

"R-Really?" Wendy asked.

"Of course." Erza smiled. "After all, you're part of the Fairy Tail family and nobody can take that away from you."

Wendy looked up at Erza who was smiling down at her. Everyone else was smiling too, causing Wendy's eyes to tear up before she hugged Erza in a full on tackle.

"Mommy!" Wendy cried.

"There there, it's alright, albeit I'm still confused on what's going on, but it'll be fine." Erza stroked her daughter's hair as she continued to cry in her chest.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure." Lucy replied. "We'll feel empty handed if we return without Wendy."

"But you guys still have Wendy with you." Meredy said.

"That's nice Meredy, but everyone else will be wondering where she really is."

Meredy shook her head. "That's not what I'm talking about." She eyed Jellal and Erza with a devilish look on her face. "Don't you remember who Wendy's parents are."

Jellal's face immediately turned red as Erza looked at him confused of what Meredy meant.

"Y-You don't mean…" Jellal tried speaking, his face redder than Erza's hair now.

"Mmhmm." Meredy grinned. "I think it's about time you and her do it."

At that point, Jellal fell on the ground, his face still red, as Erza got down next to him to wake him up. Meredy only laughed while Lucy and Gray both had white faces. Natsu was confused by the situation while Happy began laughing with several comments towards Erza and Jellal. Carla sighed as she grabbed his ear to pull him away from the two.

"Jellal, are you okay?" Erza asked. "Speak to me."

"Me and Erza…" He spoke. "Me and Erza…..Me and Erza…."

* * *

_12 years later_

"Man, I wish there was something to do." Natsu complained as he leaned over on the table.

"Maybe if you stopped overdoing things, Laxus will be nice enough to let you out." Lucy sighed.

"It's unfair though!" Natsu yelled. "Why do Gray and Erza get to go?"

"I honestly don't know the answer to that." Lucy placed her hand against her head.

Suddenly, the doors busted wide open as three people walked in. Natsu, Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail cheered as Gray, Erza and Wendy walked into the dorm.

"We're back!" Wendy said.

"How was the mission?" Mirajane asked.

"It would've been fine if Gray would stop stripping." Erza angrily looked at the ice wizard.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Gray argued.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said before chugging down a large barrel of alcohol.

"Seriously, ever since the Grand Magic Games, clients have come up with the weirdest teams to do their jobs." Erza sighed.

"But they're still good jobs though, mommy." Wendy said.

"Of course they are dear." Erza patted her on the head.

"Hey Laxus, when can I go on a job!" Natsu shouted, interrupting the moment Erza and Wendy were having.

"When I stop receiving letters from the council." Laxus said before taking a drink.

"That's no fair!" Natsu yelled before getting hit by a bolt of lightning.

Everyone around the guild began to laugh as Natsu fell on the ground, burnt to a crisp. Even Erza was trying to hold back her laughter while Gray fell to the floor holding his stomach.

"It seems Makarov made a good choice of naming you the seventh guild master, Laxus." Wakabe mentioned.

"Yeah, poor Natsu still doesn't realize the huge gap between him and Laxus." Macao added.

"Natsu, are you alright." Wendy asked worried for her friend.

"I smell clouds." Natsu said dizzily.

"To think that idiot would once again need her help." Gray commented as Wendy pulled out a roll of medical supplies and began patching up Natsu.

"It's too bad she doesn't know her Dragon Slayer Magic." Erza said.

"True, but regardless, she's happy with her life and that's what matters." Gray said as the two watched Wendy roll Natsu up in bandages, making him look like a mummy.

**First I want to say there was a typo in chapter one. If you noticed the years don't match up to the dates. The year was supposed to be X810 not X820.**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this. I know it was hard to wait for some chapters to come out and that was my fault. I had writers block and school and well….I guess I really can't use excuses. But regardless, I want to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed and also followed the story. Soooo, like my other stories, I want to list out the names of those who followed and favorite. **

**6raindog**

**Alexis194 **

**Aoi Kameko**

**Atrum Artifex**

**Catndhat**

**Fun with typing**

**Hay Anime14**

**jbadillodavila **

**Kasumi Yukimura**

**Kingstonn98**

**Louise24Zoldyck**

**love everything girl**

**madstar95**

** .75 **

**Mikasa-Chan**

**princesscherrysaku**

**Queen of Lightning**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**SkyDragon02**

**SnowyHaven**

**ThatOneTroubleMaker**

**whitephenix**

**Be sure to check out their stories and I do apologize ahead of time if I forgot to add someone.**

**Other than that, please check out my other stories, some are just as good, others better, and some that probably don't even come close to this. Heiwa!**


	11. New Account

Hey guys, it's me. I just want to let you know that I've moved over to a new account since this one is shared and I feel like just posting my own stories and such. So anyway the new account name will be under IcyAxolotl...yeah I like Axolotl's. Anyway, I can't wait to start posting stories for you guys again. Also any stories that have been published under this name will not be replubished. However, Empire High will get a revision by me and I will post the revised chapters. Can't wait to hear your reviews again.


End file.
